


Dysfunctional And A Little Sensitive

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is Calum's sister. But Callie doesn't like boys; and Calum likes Callie's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Callie's POV*

I heard my bedroom door creak open but was too tired to care so I mumbled a soft, "Cal get out" before rolling over. 

Footsteps started to come closer to me and I mentally rolled my eyes; considering they were still shut. The footsteps made their way to the bed and a 90 pound figure slid under the blanket. I gently opened my eyes and smiled before putting my arms around the waist of the figure and my head in their neck. "I missed you baby. Calum let me in." 

"I missed you too." I mumbled and leaving a kiss on the not yet marked skin. I pulled back and brushed my fingers over her skin. "I'm gonna have to change this later. I don't like it when people don't know you belong to me."

She smiled and pecked my lips. We laid there talking about what happened on her vacation and she jokingly talked about how hot all of the brazilians are and their accents. 

"But mines better right?" I asked.

"Of course. Aussies are always the the hottest." She said.

"Don't worry, Britians are a close second." I smiled into her cheek.

"Ya thanks." She laughed.

Mikey barged in a while later and plopped down at the foot of the bed. We both looked at him as he continued to scroll through his phone. "Can I help you?"

"No I just wanted to be in here because lesbians are fucking hot when they make out and stuff." He answered.

"Okay dickhead. Better be glad Sophia is here or you'd be pinned down on the ground begging for mercy." I jokingly smiled. 

"I was kidding. I just wanted to be away from the guys but not alone." He said.

"That sounds like something I want." Sophia said in a hushed tone.

"What is?" I asked.

"To be pinned down and have to beg for mercy." She giggled.

"I bet that is something you'd like huh princess?" I asked shifting so that I was on top of her. "Like it when I hold you down?" 

I started to kiss her neck and run my hands over her body. She giggled again and looked up at me, "Stop it." 

"Aww princess doesn't like being teased. Do you want me to fuck you? Let you ride my fingers and spank you like the dirty slut you are?" I teased.

"Callie!" Sophia laughed, starting to blush.

I placed kisses all over her face making her laugh. I ended with a couple kisses on her lips. Sophia decided to turn it into a heated make out session and put her hand in the back of my shirt. She reached up and put her hand on the clasp of my bra waiting for me to agree or die. I pushed her hand away and pulled back, "eager are we?"

She laughed and kissed me again.

"I miss Ashton." Mikey sighed reminding me that he was here.

"Comere." I motioned for him to come in my arms and he snuggled up against Sophia and I.

"I want him back." He whined.

"He'll be back soon Mikey. He needs to get better." I explained trying to comfort him.

Calum walked in and sat at the end of the bed where Michael once was. Sophia smiled at him, "Hi Calum." 

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ashton needs to come back." He sighed grabbing my outstretched hand. 

"I know you miss him and all but why on this day are you all miserable? He's been gone for four months." I asked.

"Because our planned break just ended and we were supposed to have our first gig back and it's the bands anniversary." Calum said. "His and Luke's 3 year." 

I sat up right on the bed, Mikey switching to Sophia's arms, and crossed my feet. I started playing with my thumbs and thinking. I looked up to Cal worried and then to Mikey. "Where's Luke? How is he taking this? What has he said?" 

"Well when they called us this morning he said not no but hell no; he's not playing without Ashton. And currently he is sitting in his room talking about suicide." Calum said with absolutely no feeling. 

"Cal!" I jumped up and ran out of my room and all the way to Luke and Ashton's room. When I walked in Luke was sitting on the ground with his back against the bed, holding one of Ashton's sweatshirts close to his face. I closed the door and walked to the bed. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers down his arm until his fingers laced with mine. He looked at our hands and up to me. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. 

"I want to die." He said catching my attention. 

"Baby it's gonna be okay. Ashton's gonna be back soon." I kissed his shoulder and pulled him in by his waist. 

"What if he hates me now? He won't love me anymore." Luke said.

"That's not true baby okay? He loves you so much. He's getting better. You have to let him get better." I told him.

"I tried to kill myself." His words were heavy in the air and I thought they weren't really said but I heard them. 

"When did that happen baby boy?" I asked softly.

"Last night. I even wrote you and Ashy letters. I thought I couldn't do it anymore. I still can't. I want him back here." He said.

"Lukey I've been keeping a secret." His eyes met mine quickly and he held his breath waiting for me. "Ashton's is better. He gets to come back."

"When." He asked.

I shut my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Tonight." 

He shot to his feet and pulled me with him. "Are you serious?" 

I nodded and Luke pulled me in for a really tight hug. "But he wanted to surprise you for your anniversary so act surprised when he comes and don't tell anyone."

He nodded and pulled me onto his waist in the hug. When he put me down I pulled him back into a hug. "But that doesn't give you the right to try and comit suicide! You should have come talk to me and if not me then one of the boys. Or even Sophia. We all love you and want you to be okay." 

"I will never talk to that girl." He shot me an angry look and I sent back a confused one.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"What?" He had calmed down and smiled. "Oh no. Nothing I just perfer you or Mikey to talk to." 

"What about Cal?" I asked.

He bit his lip neverously, "I'm always here for you Callie. You should go back downstairs though. Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna go shower." 

"Okay? Nice talk." I slowly walked down stairs and back to my room.

The boys had left and Sophie was on the bed scrolling through her phone. She smiled and put down her phone, opening her arms. I walked over and laid on the bed next to her instead so she climbed on top, straddling me. She kissed my lips and frowned, "is something wrong?"

I shook my head and gave her a fake smile. She continued to kiss my neck until I started moaning. She moved back to my lips and smiled through the kiss. She started to grind her hips into mine and that's when I stopped her. "What's up?"

"Something Luke said is bothering me." I explained tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What'd he say?" She asked concerned.

"Well when I said that he could talk to any of us he said he perfered not to talk to you or Cal. And he seemed really mad, like he didn't trust you or something." I said playing with her fingers.

"What did I do?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't take it personally he is still sad about Ashton." I told her.

"Okay I won't." She frowned.

"Baby don't be sad I swear he didn't mean it." I pulled her down and kissed her a few times. "I love you okay?" 

She nodded. "You shouldn't. But I love you more." 

Her words confused me but I couldn't ask what she meant before she got up and walked out. 

*Sophia's POV*

"I love you okay?" Why did she have to say that. She shouldn't love me not after what I did.

"You shouldn't. But I love you more." She got a confused look on her face but I walked out without saying another word. 

I went to Calum's room and saw him and Mikey making out. "What's going on? Calum I thought you were straight!?" 

"What are you doing in here? Get out!" He said.

"No we need to talk about what happened." I told him. 

"What are you-, oh w-why did Luke say something?" He asked nervously.

"Ya he did. To your sister." I said.

"Fuck." He scratched the back of his neck. "Mikey can we finish this later?" 

"Yes daddy." Michael said kissing Calum's lips one more time.

"Thank you princess." He slapped Mikeys ass as he walked away and Michael moaned.

"You guys are weird." I said once Mikey left.

"Nevermind that. What did Luke say?" He asked.

"He just said that he didn't trust either of us and he won't talk to us if he wants to die." I told him.

"So?" Calum asked.

"Look I know you're a heartless asshole but you should still care that Luke wants to die." I sighed.

"I meant he didn't out us so why does it matter?" He asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I love her. I hate hiding this from her." I told him.

"Okay well if we tell her she's not gonna be your girlfriend anymore. She doesn't do cheaters." He said.

"I didn't cheat you got me drunk and fucked me. If I was sober I wouldn't have done it." I explained.

"She's still not gonna go back to you." He said.

"I can live with that. It's better than lying." I replied. 

"Well then go for it, but you do realize how depressed she's gonna get and she'll probably cut again." He said. "And to me lying is better than her relapsing." 

"Then what do you suppose we do captain?" I asked.

"Break up with her and leave it at that. Either way you guys are gonna be over but why not save her the heartbreak of not feeling good enough for you because you cheated. She will feel absolutely worthless." He said.

"Okay that's a great point but-," he cut me off.

"But nothing. Break up and let it become history." He said.

"Okay." I nodded and left the room. 

I walked to the backyard where I knew I'd find Callie. She was sitting in the hammock watching the waves crash onto the shore. I opened the door and shut it. She turned her head and smiled at me, opening her arms for me to sit in her lap. I accepted and kissed her temple. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine I just wanted to talk to Calum." I said.

"Bout what?" She asked.

"Just to see if he knew why Luke didn't want to talk to us." I said. 

"Did he?" she asked.

I shook my head and rested it on her shoulder. "I'm gonna miss this." 

"Why would you miss this?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I love spending time with you." I answered.

"As do I but why will you miss it? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh I just meant when you go back on tour with the boys." I said. 

"That's in a few months. Babe what's going on?" She demanded.

"We need to brake up."


	2. Chapter 2

*Callie's POV* 

"Why do we need to break up?" I asked.

"I can't be with you." Sophia said.

"Is this about what Luke said?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean no. Princess it's not like you think it is." She said.

"But you don't want to break up because you called me princess." I accused. 

"That's why I said we need to break up. Of course I don't want to. But even if you're not my princess you are still a princess." She answered.

"So this is actually happening." I stated.

"I swear it would hurt a lot more if we stayed together." She said.

"Okay. I trust you." I said.

"You shouldn't." She smiled sadly. She got up and walked out of the door.

I continued to sit in the hammock for a couple of hours until my phone rang. I answered it without looking at the number. "Hello?"

"Hey um I've been sitting here for about an hour and I figured you were running late but now I'm worried." It was Ash.

"Sorry I got caught up in something I'm on my way." My voice cracked and I had to rush my words to keep from crying.

"Babygirl what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm fine. See you in a bit." I said hanging up the phone. I walked to my room and put on some shoes and grabbed my keys. 

For the car ride I sat in silence because every song that came on reminded me of Sophia. I kept crying and having to pull over. When I finally reached Ashton, he put his things in the trunk and got in. "I was gonna give you a hug but I didn't have the motivation to. Sorry." 

"What happened to you babygirl? Please tell me." He asked placing his hand on my cheek. 

"Can we cuddle at home and I'll tell you then?" He nodded and kissed my cheek. 

I started the car again and headed towards the house. Ashton turned on the radio and me and Sophia's song came on. For some reason I wanted to listen to it so I didn't turn it off. When the part we used to scream sing together came on, I lost it. 

I pulled over on the side of the road and started to cry. "Ashy please drive."

"O-okay y-ya." I think he was a little surprised so he stuttered.

We both got out of the car and he ran to the other side. I looked at him and started walking toward the middle of the interstate when a car was coming. As I was about to get hit Ashton screamed my name and grabbed my arm. "What the hell?!"

I started sobbing and he sat on the ground, pulling me in his lap. His arms wrapped really tight around me. "Don't you ever do that again! I know you are hurting but other people hurt too. Think of how many people love you and would have been miserable if you had just killed yourself." 

"A-a-shy I-I'm s-s-s," I couldn't even get my worlds out before I started sobbing. 

"I didn't mean to yell. Just please think before you do something like that. You scared me." He said rubbing circles on my waist.

I nodded and continued sobbing as he rocked me back and forth, calming me down. "Are you ready to go home? I bet you could use a good cuddle." 

I nodded and he walked to my door, shutting it once I was inside. The rest of the drive was silent after that. Ashton was scared to turn on the radio in fear that another song would come on. 

We arrived at the house and Ash carried me inside. Everyone was in their rooms so it was easy to sneak by. He opened up the door to his and Luke's room. Luke looked over and immediately jumped out of bed. "Ash!"

Ashton set me on the bed and kissed Luke quickly. "I know I just got home but something really bad happened and Callie needs cuddles."

Luke nodded and they climbed on both sides of me, pulling the blanket over us. Ash had one of his arms over me and one in Luke's hair. Ashton was scanning over Luke's body and noticed the big scar on his neck that I didn't see till now. "Baby oh my gosh what happened?" 

Luke shook his head, "not now. Callie's more important." 

"He tried to kill himself." I muttered quietly. 

"What? You too??" Ash looked from me to Luke. "Why baby?" 

"I missed you and I didn't know you were coming back. And I kinda thought you were gonna hate me when you did so I tried to hang myself. And I don't know if it was your love or my realization but the noose broke. And I'm so thankful it did. I was just stupid. Not why did you say too? What happened with Callie." Luke asked looking down at me worried.

I put my face in his chest to hide and Ashton told him about me walking on the interstate. "Babygirl why would you do that? Why didn't you come talk to me?" 

"Sophia and I broke up. And I thought I could handle it but I can't. That's why I was late to pick Ashton up. I was sitting out watching the sunset trying to forget that it happened." I told them. "And I asked her if it was about what you said and she told me it's not like I would think. But I can't think at all. I want to die."

Luke bit his lip nervously and I realized that he knew something I didn't. "What? Why did she break up with me? Why do you hate her?" 

He looked up at Ashton who had a confused look on his face. "A few weeks after Ashton left it hit everyone really hard. It was the night we went clubbing and I had a mental breakdown so you came and cuddled me." 

I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well when I left to get some water I had to grab some medicine from Calum's room because he had taken it earlier that morning. They had way too much to drink and I walked in on them having sex. I confronted Calum the next morning and he said some really nasty things that made me hate him and I swore I would never talk to either of them again."

"W-why didn't you t-tell me?" I started sobbing and hugged his chest. 

"I'm so sorry Callie. He told me that you would get depressed and start cutting again and that it would be better if he or Sophie told you because they made the mistake. And he made me promise I wouldn't tell you and promised that he would. Everytime I got mad and said I was going to tell you he would bring up the promise again. He's such a shitty person and I should have broken it but I didn't want to be the ass to both of you. I'm so sorry babygirl." Luke answered.

"I didn't even know she liked boys." I said.

"She claims he was her first guy but the way... Nevermind. I'm so sorry I never meant to hide it from you please don't hate me." He said quietly. "God that's so selfish of me to say. You hate the right to hate me. I will never hide anything from you ever again." 

"I don't hate you Luke. I just feel like I got played and I'm the fool for staying with a cheater and never realizing it." I said. "I love you both. Thanks for being by my side all the time. I'll be back later."

I got off of the bed and started walking toward the door. I went up to Calum's room and barged through the door. Him and Mikey were making out. I decided to ignore that and get straight to the point. "Callie get out!"

"How long has this been going on? Did you cheat on Mikey too?" I asked getting a surprised look from the both of them. 

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked with wide eyes.

"When you fucked my girlfriend? Because that's two people in the house that you betrayed. And then you caused sweet little Lukey to have to lie about it. I can't believe you did that to me. We were all hurting after Ashton left and now you hurt me more. I was hurting so bad after she ended it that I tried to kill myself. And now? Now that I know it's cause my brother fucked my girlfriend how do you think I feel? Just do me a favor and don't ever talk to me again." I said walking out.

As I went down the stairs I heard footsteps behind me and Cal calling Mikeys name. I looked behind me and Mikey was running down after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. Once he did he looked at me and grabbed my hand, making me smile. We walked out of the house and got in my car. "Where are we going?" 

"I'm going to get drunk. If you want me to drop you off somewhere I can." I said starting the car.

"S'okay." He said. "I could use a drink or two."

I smiled and started the drive to the bar. It didn't take very long for us to get there and I parked the car.

Mikey got out and I noticed the picture of Sophia and I in my visor. I took it out and my eyes started watering. I got out of the car, lit the picture on fire, and then let it go in the wind. I smiled and closed my door before smiling at Mikey and grabbing his hand. The line for the club was really long and it was times like this I'm glad my friends and family are famous. We walked straight to the door and the bouncer stopped us. "Aye Clifford what's up man? You found yourself a lady tonight? Don't you think she's kind of young? I don't know if I can let her in."

"Aye Guillermo whats going on. Actually this is my bandmates sister. He fucked her girlfriend so we came to get drunk." Mikey told him. "Just let it slide this once and I'll make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." 

He shrugged his shoulders and let us in. Mikey led us to the vip area and we sat down at the bar. "Well look who it is, Michael Clifford and a groupie. What a surprise." 

"Shut up that was once. By the way it's Calum's sister." Michael told them. Then it dawned on me that it was Benji and Joel Madden.

"Well that's dangerous territory isn't it?" Benji asked.

"He fucked her girlfriend. I think I'm in safe territory." Michael joked.

"Well it's nice to meet you,?" Joel stuck his hand out to shake mine.

"Callie." I accepted his hand. 

"Always knew that boy was bad news." Benji said shaking his head. 

The bartender came up and asked what we wanted to drink. "3 beers and" he looked at me, "want a lemonade or something?" 

I looked at Michael and rolled my eyes. "10 Shots of whatever's 80% please." 

"Damn son. She sounds more dangerous than Calum." Joel laughed finishing off his current beer. 

Michael pulled me a few feet away from the guys and gave me a look. "Look you don't have to do that to impress them. Just be yourself, you don't even drink alcohol do you know what that will do to you?" 

"Yes I've seen my dad when he's come home from the bar and done two." I said.

"Then why the hell did you get ten?" He asked frantically. 

"I told you I came to get drunk and I'm getting drunk." I said.

"So I'm driving home?" He asked.

"I mean unless you want me too. It'll probably take a while for me to figure out how to start it." I laughed. I turned back to the Madden brothers and saw that the bartender had brought our drinks.

"Will princess actually do all ten?" Benji asked looking to Michael.

"God I hope not." Michael answered as I took the first shot. "She doesn't even drink alcohol. Pretty sure this is her first time." 

I rolled my eyes at him and downed 4 more. "Do you want to stop now?" Michael asked. 

"Oh I'm only getting started." I downed the rest of the shots and asked the bartender for another round.

"Fuck ya I like her already!" Joel cheered.

"Callie please. You are only 90 pounds! You should have stopped at 4." He said.

"Oh come on Michael have a little fun." My words were starting to slur together so I laughed. "I'm gonna go dance. I'll be back."

I turned and walked away from him, only stumbling once. I walked to the middle of the bar and some guy started grinding on me. I decided it wouldn't hurt to dance back so I did. After about 15 minutes he asked if I wanted to go to his house. "You know you're very hot but I like girls." I laughed. Thank god I remember my sexuality. 

"Oh well thanks for dancing with me." He smiled.

Suddenly I felt sick and ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the trash can and rinsed my mouth out. 

As I was walking out I saw a girl that I thought was so beautiful. "You are so fucking beautiful. My girlfriend was too but she cheated on me. Wanna dance?" 

"Oh my god Callie your so drunk." The girl said.

"How do you know my name?" I slurred.

"It's me Callie. Are you that drunk?" She asked.

"Probably I took a lot of shots." I giggled.

"Who brought you here?" She asked.

"Pinto did." I said.

"Did anyone come with you?" She asked.

Damn this bitch is all up in my personal space. "A boy did." 

"Which boy? What did he look like?" She asked.

"He has tattoos and red flames on his head." I told her. "He's a very important person." 

"Okay well let's go get him." She told me.

"So we aren't gonna dance? I like dancing with pretty people." I said. "You're the prettiest one I've seen tonight." 

"You are too." She said with a sad smile.

"Then why won't you dance with me!" I said getting angry.

She pulled me towards the red hair in the crowd, "because you don't like me. It's complicated. You won't understand while you're drunk." 

The boy turned around and started coming at us with an angry look on his face. "What are you doing with her Sophia?? Can't you stay away?" 

"Sophia that's a pretty name. Look at this beautiful girl who found me. She said she was gonna bring me to you cause I was drunk." I giggled.

"Thank you. Sorry I snapped. Callie we need to go home." He said.

"I forgot you're name." I laughed. "I'm gonna name you flames. Flames can I have the other baby drinks now? They're so cute and tiny." 

"It's Michael. And no more shots. We need to get you home." He said. 

"But I have to dance with this pretty girl." I told him, starting to get angry.

"But she's your ex! She cheated on you. You don't like her." Michael said.

"Oh." My eyes started filling with tears so I ran to the door. Once I got out side the air wasn't as dense. I couldn't remember which car was mine so I waited as Michael came outside. "I want to go home." 

"We're gonna head straight there. I'm dissapointed in how in responsibly you drank tonight. You are gonna feel like shit in the morning." Flames said.

"I'm sorry. I thought my hurt would go away." I said.

"Let's get you home." He sighed.

I got in the car and he started it.


End file.
